Anhelos del corazón
by Emma-Skye
Summary: Ada&Elliot  Era su primer dia en Latowidge, solo buscaba tranquilidad... Y solo se encontró con una maldita Vessalius.
1. Un indeseado encuentro

**Ficha técnica:**

**Título:** Anhelos del corazón  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> ElliotxAda.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capitulo<strong>  
><strong>Un indeseado encuentro<strong>

Una suave brisa acariciaba el rostro de cada uno de los estudiantes, junto con una leve danza de pétalos que se presentaba en la entrada de la academia debido al viento en un agradable día de primavera, una estación que hacia su acto de aparición para las personas de forma notoria al hacer florecer diferentes botones a lo largo del impresionante jardín con el que Latowidge recibía a los alumnos.

Era sin duda un agradable clima para el inicio de un nuevo año escolar. Era un momento de reencuentros para algunos mientras que para los recién llegados era un comienzo, curiosos observando los alrededores o quizás temerosos al sentir clavadas en ellos las miradas de los estudiantes antiguos.

En la entrada para los rectores parecía haber un leve alboroto que no era de su agrado, los estudiantes en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro se encontraban platicando sobre lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones o sobre los nuevos estudiantes de este año. Aquel altercado parecía estar ignorando la situación que ocurría distante al alboroto oculto tras algunos arbustos frondosos.

Elliot Nightray estaba ofuscado, apenas entro a la academia no pudo evitar sentir irritación… Todos esos gritos, risas y gente que hablaba de manera tan estrepitosa simplemente le volvió loco. Apenas se levantó y preparo para venir, sabía que no sería un comienzo agradable.

En realidad, dudaba bastante que la pasaría bien en aquel lugar que parecía un reformatorio o eso decían los rumores y el no dudaba que fuera así, pese a que probablemente el lugar completo estaba compuesto por nobles mimados e imbéciles. No creía que se llevaría bien con los demás, aunque de todas formas, solo no estaría ya que por suerte tuvo la autorización de su padre para estudiar junto a Leo que pese a que fuese un sirviente no podía negarse su inteligencia nata. Incluso en ocasiones parecía tener más facilidad de aprendizaje que Elliot, aunque el obviamente no lo aceptaba ya que para él era "Suerte al ser un ratón de biblioteca".

Había caminado de forma apresurada al entrar a la academia, hasta encontrar un lugar algo más apartado donde recostarse mientras esperaba el inicio de la ceremonia de apertura. Unas jovencitas habían querido saludarle curiosas al ver un estudiante nuevo entrar, pero él las había ignorado.

—Eres un antipático— Dijo Leo para romper el hielo debido a lo silencioso que era ese lugar mientras se sentaba en el césped mientras que Elliot se recostaba en este.

—Son ruidosas— Susurro Elliot en su defensa. Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente, de verdad no le gustaba estar ahí.

Pero realmente, quizá en el fondo, él no quería ilusionarse. Cuando la gente se enterara de su apellido probablemente algunos se acercarían a él por interés al ser de una casa ducal o por el contrario le aborrecerían. Al cumplir los trece años había evitado venir el primer año recibiendo clases privadas, pero al cumplir catorce años ya no tuvo más elección… La familia Nightray lo consideraba necesario.

Leo sonrió. De alguna forma le parecía graciosa la situación, planeaba continuar molestándole mientras comenzaba a leer algún libro mientras esperaba a que el tiempo pasara, sin embargo empezó a oír unas voces que captaron su atención. Conociendo a su compañero probablemente debería postergar su lectura por lo que opto por guardar su libro de nuevo en el bolso.

Cruzo la mirada con Elliot quien había abierto los ojos de nuevo al ser captada su atención, también estaba escuchando aquellas voces. Aquella conversación que se oía parecía una pelea.

Al cruzar unos arbustos podía apreciarse a varias estudiantes rodeando a una, la cual estaba apoyada en la pared.

—Ada-san… ¿No crees que te estas aprovechando de tu situación? — Se escuchó decir a una estudiante de manera burlesca.

—P-Por favor… ¡No le hagan nada! — Se oyó una segunda voz algo quebrada.

Comenzaron a escucharse más risas del resto de las chicas presentes.

— ¿Sabes? Está bien que seas una maniática de los animales, pero no todos sentimos ese…— La joven puso una expresión de asco mientras miraba al gato que sostenía —Afecto por los felinos— Termino de decir oyéndose aún más risas.

—Catherine-sama tiene razón— Dijo otra mientras las demás asentían. —Incluso algunos tenemos alergia a ellos—

— ¡Pero claro! — Exclamo Catherine —Al ser una Vessalius… Una descendiente del héroe vas haciendo por ahí lo que se te da la gana ¿No? — Espeto. —Yo… realmente no te lo perdonare, ni te lo permitiré— La chica comenzó a reír y le lanzo el felino a otra chica la cual lo atrapo. —¿Qué le podríamos hacer a este sucio gato? Quizá envenenarlo como a los demás que son callejeros… Después de todo, ni siquiera se diferencia mucho de ellos—

Los ojos de Ada se agrandaron por la impresión —¡Se los pido por favor! ¡No le hagan nada a Snowdrop, no es su culpa! — Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la chica que tenía la felino esta vez extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Ella en cambio, decidió lanzarle el gato a otra chica a lo que Ada intento alcanzar a la otra esta vez, así sucesivamente, mientras sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos y las demás no paraban de reír.

Elliot arqueo una ceja, luego de haber oído la breve conversación mientras veía a lo lejos como las otras estudiantes no se resignaban a entregarle el minino a la chica. Había escuchado lo que para él era lo suficiente… Pues ella era una Vessalius, no quería hacer algo realmente por ella, además "Todo era culpa de ellos".

Leo le toco el hombro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — ¿No iremos a ayudarle?—

—Por supuesto que no… Es una Vessalius, que lo resuelva solita. — Dijo dispuesto a darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia lo que sería la ceremonia, pero realmente no logro avanzar.

Suspiro. Creía que era la primera vez que la veía, pero de alguna forma le daba lastima.

—Me pregunto si de verdad no quieres ayudarle, eso no es propio de ti, Elliot…— Leo sabía muy bien que en el fondo, su amo era un justiciero. Una persona al parecer, tan indefensa, en apuros no le era indiferente.

El muchacho decidió ignorarlo mientras comenzaba a caminar, sin embargo para su mala suerte piso una rama que se encontraba en el césped, haciendo un crujido que no paso desapercibido por las chicas.

— ¡¿Quién es? — Exclamo la que al parecer era la líder de todo ese grupo de estudiantes. Imaginaba que era algún estudiante nuevo enclenque, seria fácil ahuyentarlo o hacerlo callar para que no le dijera a nadie lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

El joven de lentes intento aguantarse la risa, retorciéndose levemente, mientras que Elliot mirando al suelo, suspiro.

Volvió a voltearse y comenzó a caminar, apartando un arbusto para lograr pasar. Leo fue detrás de él.

— ¿No tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer?— Dijo Elliot mirando a las jóvenes, levemente mal humorado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— Grito una de las chicas.

—No cambia el hecho de que ustedes son… Estúpidas

Ada miro al joven que llegaba algo sorprendida, reconocía a la mayoría de estudiantes aunque fuera de vista, y estaba segura de no haber visto a ambos anteriormente, por lo que dedujo que eran estudiantes nuevos.

—No creo que deseen que se enteren los profesores de esta situación, porque realmente es bastante fácil ir a buscar a alguno y aunque ustedes se escaparan, les brindaríamos información de como era su apariencia y tarde o temprano darían con ustedes— Dijo Leo mientras se colocaba a un lado de Elliot.

Aquellas chicas no tuvieron otra opción. Catherine, la líder de aquella pequeña pandilla sabia que seria un problema que alguien se enterara o fuese testigo de lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo se metería en un grave problema si la noticia llegaba a sus padres.

Se comenzó a retirar en silencio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de rencor a Ada Vessalius. Era molesto para ella ver a esa chica ingenua llena de éxito simplemente por llevar ese apellido cuando algunos nobles también hacían el esfuerzo…

—No lo olvidaremos niña Vessalius.

Dejo al minino en el suelo el cual rápidamente corrió hacia la rubia. Ella había perdido el equilibrio quedando sentada en el suelo aun algo sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

"Vaya primer día de clases, Ada, no puedes tener peor mala suerte…" Pensó para si misma mientras levantaba la mirada sonriéndole a los que eran sus salvadores.

—Yo…

Susurro titubeante Ada mientras se colocaba de pie nuevamente, mirándolos afligida. Elliot bufo, esta bien, la había ayudado ¡Pero que no hablaran más, por favor!

— Les agradezco de verdad por haberme ayudado, si no fuera por ustedes algo malo le habría sucedido a Snowdrop y yo… No lo habría podido soportar— Musito. No imaginaba que algo le sucediera a sus gatos por culpa de ella.

Sus dos gatos eran de la camada de Dina, una gata que tuvo hace mucho y que lamentablemente falleció. De alguna manera esos gatos eran su único recuerdo del tiempo en que aun estaba su hermano mayor, Oz, junto a ella al ser descendencia de Dina.

—No hay de que… Uhm… Ada-san. Debería de tener más cuidado y no ir sola por el campus, o seguirá teniendo problemas— Le contesto amablemente Leo. Hasta ahora aquella chiquilla solo le daba algo de lastima, ademas, no tenia porque influenciarse del resentimiento de los Nightray. Ella le sonrio, la verdad encontraba algo extraño su cabello y aquellos grandes anteojos.

—Leo, ya vámonos.

Fueron las secas palabras de Elliot volteándose y comenzando a caminar, como si Ada no estuviera ahí. Ella desconcertada dio un paso hacia adelante.

—E-espera. A-al menos… Dime tu nombre.

Le pidió, por alguna razón, sentía mucha curiosidad por ellos. Sensaciones que iban más allá de su agradecimiento pero que no podía descifrar dentro de ella misma.

Leo se quedo quieto, observando la reacción de Elliot.

—Ja… Que curiosa pregunta— Dijo volteándose nuevamente el chico. —Soy Elliot, Elliot Nightray. ¡Si! Los de aquella familia de mala reputación gracias a la tuya. Somos enemigos ¿Entiendes? Hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra jamás como agradecimiento— Espeto para volver a retomar su camino.

Ada estaba sorprendida, el apellido Nightray lo había oído infinidad de veces en su casa. Aun así, ella no sentía odio o algo hacia ellos… Después de todo, no tenía porque, era ridículo.

—Yo me llamo Leo. Lamento la actitud de él, pero es un buen chico. Nos vemos— Le susurro Leo por lo bajo para luego seguir a Elliot.

Él solo quería un poco de tranquilidad en el jardín, pero se había encontrado con algo totalmente diferente. Sin duda detestaba Latowidge al poco tiempo de haber entrado… ¿Qué le esperaría en este año?

Era observado por Ada, quien miraba las espaldas de ambos pensativa por las palabras de Leo.

—Sí… Ciertamente Elliot-kun es un buen chico, sin duda— Pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin terminado este primer capitulo. <strong>

**Espero les guste el comienzo de este fanfic… ¡No olviden dejar su opinión! **

**Detalles de mis actuales y futuros fanfics de Pandora en mi perfil. **


	2. La sala de música

**Primero que nada, iré contestando reviews en torno a cuando actualice.**

**Vicki27: Gracias por tu comentario, siempre intento que se vea lo mas apegado al manga aunque sea todo lo que escribo sobre PH. He de admitir que me frustro un poco porque me parecen unos personajes mas complicados en comparación de Oz o Alice pero en fin... Intentando no pierdo nada. Aquí esta la actualización, espero te guste y por ultimo y no menos importante gracias por comentarme pues eso vale oro para mi.  
><strong>

**Chibi Rukia: Me alegra que hayas comentado, pues me pareces una excelente autora y tus comentarios son muy constructivos para mi. Haré caso a tus criticas ya que varios me han retado por colocar mas comas que puntos a parte, jeje, pues como dices me están quedando las frases algo largas.  
><strong>

**Me alegra que hayas encontrado IC la situación, yo desde que conocí el personaje de Ada en la saga de Latowidge imagine en mi cabeza que tras bambalinas -Aspectos que no veíamos de la historia- ella habría sido intimidada o algo así pues se veía algo sola para pillarla en un día normal de clases. Yo también gusto de que Leo sea un moderador de todo escándalo o agresividad de Elli. Oh maldito y tsundere Elli, busco hacerlo sufrir en este fic. Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>

**Acua-niia: Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí esta la continuación, no muy a tiempo pero que llego al fin y al cabo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo<br>La sala de música.**

Ada Vessalius sin duda alguna, se sentía mas calmada. Se encontraba escribiéndole correspondencia a su tío como solía hacer cada cierto tiempo, sabia que eso a él le alegraba. Tenía en cuenta cuanto sufría hasta hoy él debido a que ya no podía verla con frecuencia al estar hospedada en el famoso internado Latowidge.

Sus cartas…

Habían sido monótonas por lo general, contándole cosas bastante neutrales. Alguna clase que le gusto, como otra que le pudo haber aburrido… Que hoy en la cafetería cocinarían algo de su agrado o un plato que detestaba. Anécdotas realmente triviales, como si no deseara que su tío a través de ellas pudiese ver como se sentía realmente.

Todo por ser una Vessalius, ciertamente.

¿Qué le iba a hacer?

El prestigio no solo traía halagos, también mucho desprecio. Para ella sin venir al caso. Nunca lo había admitido, pero no le importaba ser descendiente de un héroe… Después de todo ¡Hablamos de cien años atrás!

Si él se enterara que unas chicas la estuvieron maltratando se haría un escandalo con ello y podría empeorar. Sin embargo, aquellas muchachas habían dejado de molestarla. No es como que ahora se llevara bien con ellas, sin embargo agradecía infinitamente que al menos no le dirigieran la palabra para ofenderla.

"_Por cierto Oji-sama. Últimamente me llevo mejor con mis compañeros. Creo que existe gente muy noble_"

Anoto como una de las ultimas anécdotas que contendría la carta, escrita con una perfecta caligrafía como era propio de una dama. Poco después de terminarla la firmo y metió en un sobre, probablemente mañana saldría de la academia por unos momentos para enviársela a su querido tío.

¿Qué a quien se refería con gente muy noble?

Ada se ruborizo levemente al pensar en ello. Cualquiera que supiera de su reciente experiencia, creería que era totalmente irracional ver como una persona noble a un Nightray…

Aquellos de "Esa desprestigiada familia de malos tratos y negocios sucios. Además, hablamos de alguien que fue un total grosero con una señorita como ella.

Pero no… Para ella no era así.

—Snowdrop…— Musito Ada acariciando a su minino, quien estaba en su regazo tomando una siesta —Se que no puedo colocarme totalmente en el lugar de Elliot-kun… Pero imagino que ser un Nightray debe ser difícil— Dijo decorando su rostro con su característica sonrisa angelical.

—Aun portando ese apellido… Él termino defendiéndome, creo que realmente es un buen chico. Si no fue por él algo malo te habría pasado y yo no podría perdonármelo, pequeño—Susurro mientras el gato levantaba su mirada, sin entender que quería comunicarle su ama.

De repente a su mente vino su hermano mayor, Oz. De él no recordaba tanto, pero por alguna razón creyó que si el conociera a Elliot definitivamente se llevaría muy bien con él.

Parpadeo, pensativa. Junto al nombre del rubio también se encontraba el de Gilbert que curiosamente también era un Nightray. Se sentía algo nostálgica de pensar en esos dos, reflexionando que quizá debería intentar encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia.

Guardo aquel sobre en su cajón, mientras miraba el solitario cuarto. Tenia una compañera de habitación, pero no la solía ver muy seguido descartando que la veía en el toque de queda cuando ya era hora de dormir supuestamente.

-0-

Para él ya era una costumbre visitar ese lugar. De las tres salas de música, este era el mas apartado y menos concurrido. No sabía para que el director tuviera zonas repetidas con un mismo fin, pero se encontraba beneficiado de momento.

Al entrar ambos, cruzaron sus miradas, pues había solo un piano.

—Yo quiero seguir leyendo, no te preocupes.

Fueron las sinceras palabras de Leo, ya que anteriormente habían estado en la biblioteca y realmente solo estaba interesado en el libro que traía consigo. Se sentó en un rincón de aquella sala como un oyente.

Elliot no dijo nada y tomo asiento frente aquel piano. Seguía extrañando el que tenia en su casa, el cual estaba en un mejor estado y mas afinado. Al contrario de este, que ya había pasado varios años aquí y probablemente por diferentes personas.

Toco una nota, otra y así sucesivamente. Como si quisiera hacer una pequeña prueba primero. La música era una de las pocas cosas con las que era delicado y cuidadoso. Su hermana, Vanessa, cuando comenzó a enseñarle lo básico lo primero que le exigió se trato de eso: La suavidad, la delicadez y el cuidado hacia las cosas.

Había oído de Gilbert en un murmullo que había una Vessalius en la academia a la que asistiría. Aparentemente se lo quiso comentar a Vincent con cierto deje de preocupación, pero para su mala suerte él le había oído. Por supuesto, se intento resistir a la idea de tener que ir a aquella academia.

Pero no había joven Nightray –Legítimo- que no hubiera pasado un par de años en aquella excelente y prestigiosa escuela. No le quedo otra que asistir pues no podía negarse a su padre, quien termino gritándole en una orden que no se opusiera.

Cuando trato de imaginar como seria esa chica, pensó en alguien totalmente vanidoso, extravagante y sobre todo extrovertido.

Sin embargo, Ada era todo lo contrario.

Soltó un bufido que no paso desapercibido por Leo ¿¡Porqué rayos tenia que, además, ocupar sus pensamientos con ella?! ¡Eso era lo último que le faltaba!

— ¿Qué sucede, Elliot?— Le pregunto, el rubio se encontraba mucho mas amargado de lo usual para Leo.

Trago saliva, no quería que su sirviente lo notara. Sin embargo, debía de admitir desde hace un buen tiempo que Leo era muy perspicaz y no podía ocultarle nada. De cierta manera debía de resignarse…

— ¿No vas a decirme? Bueno… Las cosas se han puesto interesantes para Edgar, asi que no importa— Dijo de manera indiferente sin irse con rodeos, si Elliot no quería decirle bien por él. Pues el libro estaba bastante interesante…

— ¿Edgar…?

—Sí, ha comenzado a aparecer un poco más en este tomo.

Volvió a gruñir. Odiaba a Edgar, pero Leo aun no podía dar su veredicto y él no podía darle su opinión por ahora pues le adelantaría los sucesos. Los tomos de Holy Knight no estaban en el orfanato y el chico las había comenzado a leer hace poco.

—Es notorio tu resentimiento hacia este personaje, pero hazme el favor de reservar tus comentarios por ahora— Dijo de forma indiferente como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Elliot lo que le hacia corroborar lo que había pensado hace unos instantes.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, no me trates de imbécil!— Exclamo ya ofuscado el Nightray nuevamente.

Como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, Elliot nuevamente comenzó a tocar el piano. Esta vez había algo más de soltura y lograba escucharse un ritmo. Leo por unos instantes, cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la melodía.

—Sus melodías transmiten todo lo contrario a su manera de actuar— Pensó Leo dejando escapar una sonrisa. Sin embargo aquello fue interrumpido al verse asomar en la entrada del salón la cual estaba entre cerrada a un pequeño minino.

Parpadeo, algo desconcertado. Era raro ver animales por aquí.

Acaso seria…

La puerta rechino, lo cual hizo chasquear la lengua a Elliot ¿Quién seria tan grosero como para interrumpirlo de esa manera? Se volteo lentamente pero con pesadez en sus movimientos con el fin de saber quien era el culpable de su desconcentración.

Por un momento se le detuvo el corazón por la sorpresa de ver quien era.

—Buenos días, señorita Ada Vessalius— Fueron las palabras cordiales pero de cierta manera indiferentes de parte de Leo, quien ni se había levantado de su asiento.

—H-hola. Tú debes ser Leo-kun… — Dijo algo titubeante Ada. Aquel día había estado dando un paseo y había sido atraída por aquella melodía tan bella que sonaba sin pensar que se encontraría con ellos. Levanto aun mas su mirada, que no dejaba de reflejar su inseguridad cruzándose por unos segundos con la del joven Nightray.

—Elliot-kun… — Musito suavemente. Se sentía realmente emocionada, desde ya hace mucho tiempo había notado que ellos no eran de la misma clase ni mucho menos del mismo grado. Era una verdadera suerte encontrarlos en un lugar tan alejado como este o eso pensaba ella.

Sin embargo… Él se quedo mirándola desconcertado por unos segundos, pero luego agitando levemente su cabeza se coloco de pie quedando aquel piano en un segundo plano.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no existe ninguna confianza entre nosotros para que te refieras a mí de esa forma, Ada Vessalius— Espeto colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Leo dejara de lado su libro, al igual que su amo se puso de pie.

—Elliot, no es forma de tratar a tus superiores.

—Cállate, Leo

Parecía que la verdadera discusión iba a comenzar entre ellos debido a como cruzaban sus miradas, pues el chico de anteojos antes de obedecerlo sin pensar buscaba corregirle siempre. Sin embargo una pequeña vocecilla interrumpió esa contienda entre los dos.

—Esto… Lo lamento, Elliot Nightray— Dijo una cabizbaja Ada esta vez llamándolo por el nombre completo. Miro de reojo a Leo con una notoria preocupación y entonces él comprendió que a ella no le importaba por el hecho de que casi empezaba una enorme discusión.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, hizo una leve reverencia.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, me retiro— Dijo sonriendo levemente para luego retirarse. Al pasar aquella puerta sus pisadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas hasta que comenzó a correr con sus gatos detrás. Cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos y se adentraba en los jardines de Latowidge dejo caer varias lagrimas de sus ojos.

¡Se había sentido tan feliz de verlos de nuevo! ¡Y Elliot solo la desprecio!

Mordió su labio inferior. Obviamente sabía muy bien que era debido a sus apellidos. Sin embargo Ada no se sentía superior a nadie y mucho menos mejor que él. Desde que comenzaron las clases, por el contrario, pensó que era admirable el hecho de lo valiente y frontal que era. Todo lo contrario a ella… Temerosa, miedosa e introvertida.

Elliot se encontraba realmente sorprendido por la reacción de Ada, totalmente inesperada. Se encogió de hombros, relajándose. Aun de pie en el mismo sitio.

—Creo que ambos concordamos en que era innecesario que hicieras eso— Le interrumpió Leo, como siempre, sus pensamientos.

Sí, sabia que se había equivocado. Sin embargo, se negaba a aceptar la verdad cuando estaban hablando de un Vessalius.

Jamás.

Se rio levemente con sarcasmo —No se a que te refieres— Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Pues apenas se cruzaran los ojos de ambos, su sirviente seria capaz de ver la verdad.

-0-

Si algo tenía que admitir Ada Vessalius, es que se sentía infinitamente sola en aquella academia. No había podido hacer ni un solo amigo de verdad. No es que no hablara con nadie, pero no pasaba de una cordial conversación que no llevaba a nada más.

Tal y como habían personas que le tenían un profundo desprecio y en parte envidia por su apellido, existían otras para las que Ada resultaba una persona imponente sin querer serlo en verdad. Aquel exceso de respeto terminaba en un distanciamiento del mismo modo.

Suspiro, dejándose caer en su cama.

Realmente quería hablar con ellos y que no terminara en una pelea.

De verdad…

Se sentó de golpe en su cama —Oh, ya sé— Dijo sonriendo levemente dejando a un lado la tristeza. Se le había ocurrido algo.

No tenia ni idea de como solucionar esa problemática, por lo que podía pedirle consejo a alguien. Ella sabia que era imposible hablarlo con alguien de la academia. Pero aun fuera de esta, tenia un amigo muy valioso.

Gilbert, su amigo de la infancia y quien busco alejarse de ella después de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, inevitablemente, ni el mismo pudo evitarlo. Obviamente no se veían tanto como antes, como cuando vivía en la mansión sin embargo en diferentes ocasiones especiales lograba verlo.

No podía ir a buscarlo a la casa Nightray. Tampoco era realmente necesario pues hace tiempo que se le había informado que él había dejado aquella mansión y estaba viviendo por su cuenta. Mantenía el apellido y según sabia ella también esa razón era parte del disgusto de Elliot quien conocía el antiguo hogar de su hermano adoptivo.

-0-

**Aquí el segundo capitulo, lamento la demora. **

**Y en fin… Ya quería agregar realmente pronto a otros personajes. Prometo que el próximo capitulo les traerá canas verdes.  
><strong>


End file.
